The Saints
by love notes from morgan o'mally
Summary: Love and life in rebound. A soul wise survivor wins his second half court side.
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter one.**_

 _ **clearwater college. jasper, michigan.**_

"You remind me of my ex-girlfriend." Lemon mumbled, sprawled on the gold office sofa as I fell, sweating and spent in the folding chair behind my desk. "Always. Fucking. Late."

"Have you even had a girlfriend since '04?"

He targeted a tennis ball toward the water damaged stains on the ceiling. I promptly targeted his head with an empty sports bottle, wincing through the after burn in my leg.

"These morning runs of yours are on the school's dime you know. You fuck this gig up and well… you know…"

"His morning runs keep him from firing or possibly killing you," Mia spoke truth, rushing through the door, sundress, heels and hair. Her style forever out of place in our trailer office, our pseudo war room, looking circa 1970. The Clearwater Saints basketball budget was busted. Lemon bounced the ball off the portable, paneled wall to the right of her. And again. A single blonde brow raised in warning, she had foot on him easy, plus heels. The game inched closer until her midair catch.

"Damn, Mia!" He jumped, failing a high five. "You should've taken an administrative position with the baseball team instead of with us basketball losers."

"Yes, well I have a soft spot for basketball losers."

"Since you're one too? Tell us the story again about the epic fail at State." She ignored his mock basket attempt and sexist ass wiggle.

Mia edged onto the desk corner, handing me her phone. "This was new this morning. It's a regional online deal. Writing is amateur hour, but I don't hate it."

 _At the University of Michigan, Cullen couldn't be contained in the open court and his control in the half court with an either hand attack from the bounce was a masterclass in ballin'. After a few tumultuous, injury riddled seasons in the NBA, Coach Cullen, now 30, is the youngest head coach in the history of NCAA Basketball. So, while he definitely offered solid expertise on the court with a fresh Division II Clearwater Saints team, leaving them with a decent albeit soft first season, it remains to be seen if he has his reckless, self-destructive off court behavior completely under control._

"It's more of the same, but she's right, not horrible. You'll atone til death for all that sinful douche behavior, my tumultuous friend."

"What a ray of sunshine you are, Lemon. Remind me, Mia, why did we rescue him from that _free, take one_ boxoutside the Pick 'N Save?"

"It's his endlessly optimistic personality and brilliant ball wisdom." Mia winked, handing me the July 1st itinerary.

"You forgot fuck hot in bed…" he shouted, falling on the sofa again.

Rolling her eyes, Mia continued, "Okay, today is ridiculous. So campers are in the gym and I saw at least two wearing your jersey, which I think is just…"

"Oh, Jesus. Knee high squirts who can't even dribble yet, armed with type A parents just wanting a glimpse of _the_ Edward Cullen… We have actual serious work to do this summer with dudes over four feet."

"Well, those type A parents bring their check books so…" Mia, again with the truth. "And this is Edward's call. It's important to him." I'm simultaneously nodding at Mia, eye rolling Lemon and booting my computer.

"Have our senior guys… Declan, Murphy, Noah… start light running drills with the kids to warm up. I'll head over soon." Mia quickly texted my directions to the team.

"Two hundred dollars and Coach Cullen will tell you your first grader's gonna play in the NBA one day!"

"Are you done?" I pointed from him to the door.

"Never."

Another knowing wink from Mia."Okay. And you have Sara for lunch at 1:30."

"Sara for lunch… now that's something I can get _behind_." Lemon bit his knuckles, Mia glared and shot a rubber band at his crotch.

"So, did Sara finally take the job?"

"She did," I mumbled, distractedly deleting emails in mass, eager small town coaches with lame bullshit stats. Lunch at 1:30 was a farewell formality. I was a pro. Nothing I couldn't weather with another solid run along the lake. It probably lasted a month too long. One blurred into the next with easy conversation and decent sex. I couldn't do extras. Couldn't. Wouldn't. No Sunday mornings. No weekend road trips. I met Mia's stare. "It's all good. I promise. She needs to move on and I've got this cool crowd to keep me company."

She sighed, smiling her pity. "Your commitment phobia is depressing. We aren't getting any younger you know and I really liked Sara. Better than Kate… Sorry, just saying." She shuttered, the memory of Kate for all three of us too much this early in the morning.

"Or Morgan. Remember her? Uhm… her Cullen fan status was… bold." They busted at my expense, deservedly so.

"Okay, Okay, there's a department meeting with the Athletic Director at 3:00, he wants names and films, and so on of at least four possible recruits."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I know. And… Dr. Welch at 4:30. And don't be late. She said she's charging for every minute past ten. But I know you'll want to run back to the campers for a closing speech before your department meeting but after lunch with Sara…"

"Can I just spend the day in the gym with the kids?" Nothing grounded me more.

"And…" she paused, reading a pen scribble on her right palm. "A Bella Swan called. Actually twice."

"Bella Swan?" Bella Swan… I dug deep. Back a year. Two… Bella…

"What port was she on the gigolo journey?" Jealous Jay Lemon tucked his Saints polo into his gym shorts and brushed past Mia. "Peace out, kids. I'm headed to the weight room with some eager freshman."

"Wait! I'll walk with you." She shouted after him, I grabbed her wrist to read Swan's number. "I'll have my cell if you need me. See you at the department meeting. Be sweet to Sara, lover boy." She hurried out, leaving my office door wide open. In the haze of the Bella mystery recall and my full plate day, witnessing a tip toed Lemon whispering in Mia's ear, her flirty lip bite and giggle barely phased me.

Bella. Swan. Bella. Swan. Huh. I grabbed a box of extra-small Saints t-shirts and headed towards the gym, dialing as I went.

 _Hello?_

 _Ms. Swan?_

 _Yes, this is Bella._

 _This is Edward Cullen. Clearwater College. You left a voicemail with my office._

 _Hi there! Yeah! Thanks so much for calling me back. Wow! How are you?_

 _Good. How are you?_

 _Great! Thanks!_

 _So is there… was there something I can help you with?_

 _Oh my god. You have absolutely no idea who I am. You don't remember me do you?_

 _ **a/n.**_

 ** _as soon as he does remember, he's going to be so excited._**

 ** _easy fun and sweet love to distract us from the hard stuff outside._**

 ** _always love your thoughts._**

 ** _t, thanks for this. xo_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter two. detroit, michigan.**_

 **" _I'm from Detroit, where it's rough, and I'm not a smooth talker." -Eminem_**

My memory remained a shameful fog. Even a bright light from the past couldn't penetrate my selfishly blurred years of pro ball, money and ease. Bella and I struggled through a few days of awkward phone tag before she had the chance to establish the when and how… a summer afternoon at Crowley Children's Hospital in Detroit proper eight whole damn years ago. By Friday, she'd finally told me the true reason she reached out and by the next sunrise, I was headed to Detroit.

"Where the hell are you?" Lemon shouted as I answered on speaker. I sped faster, feeling nostalgically rebellious.

"Edward, seriously we're already in crisis mode this morning," Mia added. "Murphy showed up to the weight room hung over again and…" I heard muffled panic. "And your boy, Noah… yeah, he might need to buy his girlfriend a pregnancy test." _Perfect._ I tensed, my leg stung.

"Christ. I'm an hour down the interstate. You two can't hold shit down for one day?"

"No, seriously. Cullen, where the hell are you?" Lemon was losing it.

"I'm headed to Detroit. I'll be back tonight."

"Uhm… why are you headed to Detroit?" Mia asked. I imagined her staring wide eyed at Lemon who was undoubtedly pacing another hole through my ratty office carpet. Silence lingered while I decided how far I felt like taking their torture.

"Edward. This is complete bullshit. We're in summer training. You've got these kids for two more weeks before they go home for break to get fat, dumb and drunk. One's already headed to AA and now another to fucking Babies R Us."

I thumbed over the call end button. I needed one goddamn day. I needed to clear my head. I needed this sudden, random distraction.

"Coach, please…" Mia whispered. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. Jesus calm down. I've got a lead on someone new. I just wanted to check it out first."

"It's the eval period. You need back up, make it official. Why do you try me like this? This is what you pay me for. I'm here to help." Lemon being professional and sincere was rare.

"I'm driving _my_ car, it's on _my_ dime and I'll be back tonight… And Mia, tell Noah to call me if he needs to talk."

"You better bring me film on this new kid, Cullen…" I hung up before Lemon could ask for more. My cell flashed the time. _Fuck._ I sped even faster, dialing Bella.

"Hi! I was just about to call you…" she answered.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm running late."

"Ahhhh. Good. I'm running even later." _Marry me._

"No problem. Same place right? Sunny's on Davenport?"

"Yes! There's usually some street parking or there's a lot in the back."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

"Listen… thanks again. I really appreciate you making the trip down." Her sincere affect warmed me all week. I was anxious to match a face with the voice.

The grease flowing in Sunny's could've cured a hangover on smell alone. The coffee so strong, my eyes watered. I busied myself reading emails and sent Noah a text. The sun burned through the front window next to me. I followed the script of peeling red window paint… hotcake stack $2.99… A couple sitting near the door eyed me twice over, another pointed towards my car paralleled out front. I stretched my leg and checked my watch, regretting wearing dress pants in the July city heat. A faint bell over the door drew everyone's attention. Who I assumed was my brunch date rushed in wiping her face over and waving to who I assumed was Sunny behind the turquoise counter.

"Morning, Sunny!" She smiled wide, spinning towards me, pointing. " _Coach_ Cullen." She beamed top to bottom, this hot, tiny presence consumed with energy and a huge smile. I staggered to stand, mildly dumbfounded by the entire moment I was in.

"Edward. Just Edward… is good." She immediately began cracking her knuckles and tossed long, damp hair into a wild mess on top of her head. A thin strand of gold sparkled around her neck, I couldn't make out the small charm.

"It's seriously beastly hot. Did you find it okay? That's yours, isn't it?" She gestured over her bare shoulder at my black sports car through the window.

"Yes. Should I move it?" _I'm flustered. What the fuck._

"No. No…" Her palm was hot on my wrist. "I was just curious." Her smile softened, I exhaled probably for the first time since she walked in. "Sorry I was so late. I've got about one hundred and one excuses in my arsenal if you'd like one."

"Don't worry about it. Really." I met her bright eyes. "Late excuses are lost on me. I've used them all." I waved it off, we laughed easy. "So tell me again… are you still working in the hospital? What was this program?"

"Oh. No, no. Not anymore. I was just working for the therapy department with my internship that summer and…" She wrinkled her nose, channeling a dramatic announcer. "You were there visiting kids, signing autographs, taking photos, being you."

"You make me sound so _humble_." I smirked, slowly falling into my groove again. "Although, you're the one who thought I'd remember you from one afternoon of volunteering eight years ago."

She shook her head, hiding her face. I reached, pulling her hand away, smiling. "And here I thought I was so _unforgettable_ …"

"I'm joking." I squeezed her hand I held. "And now you're where?"

She shifted in her chair, confidence resumed, ever animated. The cool air conditioning left a noticeable, distracting effect against her black tank.

"So now, I'm teaching humanities at Detroit Dwyer to a bunch of high schoolers who absolutely don't give a shit about the characteristics of Romanesque sculpture but I'm determined to enlighten them with a little beauty and culture every damn day of their lives." She threw her fists in the air, mouthing 'go me'. She popped up, went to the counter, reached across for the coffee pot helping herself. Her denim shorts, frayed and summer loved, teasing me hard.

"Detroit Dwyer. That's tough." It was the neighboring school to my alma mater. As dangerous as parts of Detroit could be, that ranked the worst even then. She filled our mugs and leaned again and I finally had to readjust. My version of Detroit never offered _this._

"It's tough. But I love it." She brushed over my hand like an old friend. "Even though my car got stolen the last week of school. From. The. Faculty. Lot." She sat wide eyed and matter of fact. "What're ya gonna do?" She shrugged. "Walk everywhere all summer… hence my _sexy glow_." She winked, rubbing down her arms. _Fuck._ "Which brings us to today. And you here and me here and why I googled you and called and all this!" Her arms were everywhere overhead and her smile, so alive.

"Yes. I'm here. You're here." _And honestly, I don't ever want to leave._ The slight push and pull of control and tease obviously amused both of us. I ignored the cell buzzing against my thigh. Bella dug into an ancient dark leather bag. She handed me a basic stat sheet, cringing.

"I have a student. Kai Moore. He's going to be a senior by the grace of god and thousands of hours of tutoring. He's…" She paused, I scanned the stats. "I had his coach run those off for you. I mean not _you_ exactly. But yeah you… The coach, he doesn't know I'm meeting you. Neither does Kai. I mean… This situation…" She breathed deep, let her hair down, licked her lips and straightened those bare shoulders. _Shit._ This was not the typical scouting meet and greet. This beautiful hot mess of a woman met me in a diner in inner city Detroit to talk high school basketball… _Lemon's going to love this._ "The situation is pretty complicated."

"How so?" My leg twitched.

She tapped the top of the page ignoring my question. "What do you think…"

"Average 15 points a game…" I read on, silently. Impressed, wanting more.

"He's a good kid, he's just... He's a really good kid, Edward."

"Okay. I trust you on that. When can I meet him?"

"Now! Do you want to, now?" She jumped, bag on shoulder, hand over mine.

"Of course, sure let's do this." We both laid a twenty on the table. I pushed hers back.

"Thanks. I'll get you next time." _Already looking forward to it._

 _ **a/n.**_

 _ **eminem shout out.**_

 _ **so, so excited about sharing these two. oh gosh and kai!**_

 _ **thank you for reading and leaving the sweet notes last week. please keep in touch.**_

 _ **thanks tara. last minute, any minute, all hours. xo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter three.**_

Between sending and receiving texts, she directed. The drive to Victoria Forks City Park was under five minutes. I realized the small charm against her neck was a gold growling wolf, I assumed for the Detroit Dwyer Wolfpack. I also realized the skin beneath it was smooth, tan and damp or _glowing_ as she suggested earlier. I adjusted the air vents and took in her long, bare legs, knees swaying, and more glow.

"Take a right here… and… here." Detroit in all its urban struggle never tempted me back home. Edging the city core proved worse, abandoned and suffering.

"Did you grow up in the city?" I asked.

"No, Grosse Pointe."

"Ahhh. Okay."

"What?"

"No. Nothing. I remember playing varsity away games in the Pointe… I never wanted to leave. I figured all the beds in every house there were more comfortable than mine." She stared, soft expression, pity apparent. "What? That's creepy, right? God, my bed sucked."

"Growing up in the Pointe wasn't all _that._ " she whispered. "I promise. It's basically Stepford on crack."

"Okay. But with comfortable beds, right?"

"Should we go mattress shopping later?"

"No. I'm good on that now." _Though_ _I'd love for you to try it out sometime…_ "How long have you taught in the inner city?"

"Six years. Here. Stop here. This is it. Saturdays in the park… it's pretty much all they've got." My car was the only one parked in the lot. Bella hurried ahead across the dusty playground. I thumbed over four missed calls, Lemon, Lemon, Mia, Lemon… I slipped the cell into my back pocket, shielding sun from my eyes as I caught up.

"Kai!" Bella shouted twice, at a couple making out, seriously lost in it. He turned, thick arms wrapped tight around a pretty blonde. His dark hair buzzed short, he wore baggy, black gym shorts, a solid grey t-shirt and brand new Air Jordans. Bella hugged the girl, Kai nodded towards me. "Kai, Alexa, this is Edward Cullen."

"S'up." Another nod, he offered his fist to bro bump, I forced a solid handshake. He smirked, glancing at Bella.

"Hi, I'm Alexa... Kai's girlfriend." The girl claiming her man was sugary sweet, polished. Her white blonde hair pulled back tight.

"Coach Cullen." I gave her a softer handshake as Kai took me in head to toe. I looked off the chain out of place, especially to a kid not expecting an audience. Bella hopped onto an aging picnic table, knocking dirt from her sandals.

"So, I thought you and Coach Cullen could get to know each other… some. A little… a lot…" She gestured between us, hands and head.

"Get to know what? What's this shit about?" Kai flexed. I had at least three inches on him, but his natural build was impressive, surprised he didn't play football too. "Who do you coach?"

"Clearwater College." I tipped a stray ball from shoe to hand. He stared, processing.

"You two datin' or somethin'?" He smirked, Alexa beamed.

"I thought maybe he could tell you about his basketball program. He's the Clearwater head coach."

"Nah, B. What the hell?" Kai rolled his eyes, pulled Alexa tight. "You bustin' crazy. Never even heard of Clearwater." I bit back the urge to correct his disrespect towards Bella.

"Kai, chill," Alexa whispered.

"Our campus is in Jasper, about two hours north of here. D2, but we're pretty competitive."

His punk smirk faded. "Coach. I 'preciate you comin' out and all. But… college… that's…"

"Wanna shoot around?" I interrupted, sensing exactly where his head was. Temper rising, I needed to move.

"You dressed, Man." He pointed at my pants, shoes. I chest passed the ball harder than I meant to.

"'Aight. I got you, Coach." He dribbled low and quick. "You on now." I left room for him to control, moving just enough to challenge his attempts. The heat punished. He pushed, a show boat dunk, then another. I hung further back while he fell into his grove. Alexa settled next to Bella. He controlled better with his left than right. I backed out even more, taking advantage of the half court space. Seeing chains for nets reminding of my own old park Saturdays. "You played college?"

"Yeah. UM." I wiped sweat off the back of my neck, casually eyeing Bella. Kai bounced passed and I proved my worth with a few easy shots, allowing him the rebounds.

"No shit, man? Now that I heard of." He slowed, dribbling between and behind. I forced him to the corner, setting him up for a three. Sunk, easy. "That's big time. Wait. You go all the way?"

"I did. With Phoenix."

"The Suns? You played for the fuckin' Phoenix Suns?" He screeched, youth showing. I nodded, feeling old injuries and age. _Fuck, I need Lemon to work me out more._ "Yo B, you know your boy here played for the Phoenix Suns? Betta get his autograph before he dumps you."

"Boo. You breaking up with me, already?" She shouted, teasing. I tossed her the ball, she caught it stumbling from the edge of the table.

"Nah. We're just getting started." I winked. Kai roared, covering his mouth, pointing to mock.

"Should I show Coach Cullen my mad 'HORSE' playing skills?" Bella sauntered over, sarcastic and silly. _This girl…_ I made it to 'E' before she could rebound, but the view was worth the effort. There was zero shame in her game, laughing at herself, stretching, bending, jumping despite her short shorts. "Okay, secret's out. I suck at sports."

"We all have our gifts." _And goddamn I wish I knew yours._ Kai and Alexa were lip locked again, her expensive jewelry and sundress hard to ignore. "So what's that all about?"

"She's the daughter of a family friend. I babysat her."

"She obviously doesn't live around here… The Pointe also?"

"Yeah... She's pretty much my shadow. I go pick her up for the weekends or she sneaks over on the bus. It's been crazy intense since the day they met."

"How long?" I knew from my brief years coaching; the girlfriends were the second half of the players whole.

"Long enough to get super complicated if anyone finds out…" Nose wrinkled, she cringed, cute. "Can't help who you fall in love with and all that…"

"I'm not so sure that's going to end well."

"God, you're a downer!" She shoved my shoulders, and the ball slipped. As she bent for it, I enjoyed an unintended glimpse and hottest second of bare, pink nipple. _Christ. I'm so outta my league with this one._ "What's the matter, don't believe in young love? Modern love? Or love in general?" I matched her smirk.

"I'm just lazy… when it comes to _love_. I guess. How's that?"

"Lame." She rolled her eyes, offering the ball back. A few guys gathered around the table where Alexa leaned between Kai's legs. "So… what do you think, _Coach Cullen_." _I think… you're amazing and beautiful and your body is…_ "Did I waste your time today?"

"Not at all. I think he's… he's raw… but the potential… it's there. I can put together some work outs, drills…"

"So I _didn't_ waste your time?" She smiled hopeful.

"Absolutely not." I reactively brushed down her arm. "I should set something formal up with his coach. His parents… There's protocol…"

Kai flipped an empty water bottle at Bella. "We done with the show, B? My girl here's melting fast." He licked his lips. "MmmmHmmm…" His gathered posse cracked up, Bella cringed.

"Jesus, my life is so inappropriate. He works overtime to make me crazy."

"I get the sense you don't really mind."

"No. No, I don't. I love these kids."

"Hey, Kai. Let's match up… go again." I gestured to the group, they rallied quick, dragging him from Alexa. We evened up and went all out. With more players on the court, Kai was far more aggressive. His temper peaked with typical smack talk, but he stayed committed with speed and attempts. I sunk back, tossing my phone to Bella. "Can you grab some video."

"Oh my god, yes, yes, of course." She was on it, Alexa followed.

The casual pick-up escalated to a full on game, stretching past an hour. I took a breather on the table next to Bella. "I'm completely disgusting, I apologize." I wiped over my face with the bottom of my Saints polo.

"We're all gross. And starving too, hmmm? Hold on, be right back." I watched her slip Kai some cash, raising my suspicions about Kai's high dollar shoes. I scrolled through the videos she took while the group carried on. Surely unintentional, yet incredibly flattering, she'd barely filmed any of Kai, ninety percent was _me._ My dick and ego grew exponentially. _Lemon will love this._

"Coach. Today was 'aight," Kai reached to shake my hand, his other holding Alexa's. I stood, towering, attempting professional again.

"Kai, would you like to come up to campus? We've got a community fundraising event in a couple weeks. You could meet some of the guys before they go home for the rest of the summer. See our gym…"

"Yes! He'd love that!" Bella bounced, pushing Kai closer.

"Great. I'll send your coach and parents an email this week."

"Uhm…" He wide eyed stared at Bella. She calmed him, smiling.

"His mom works… a lot. So, I'll bring him up." _Even better._

"That's fine too."

"We're out." Kai hugged Bella, Bella hugged Alexa. We watched them disappear towards the corner convenience store. A still, awkward moment fell between us. I leaned casually back against the table to make it less so. She knocked my shoe with hers.

"Can I offer you an early dinner before you head back? If you're not in a hurry or anything."

"I'd love that. But… I should probably shower." I laughed easy, running a hand through my sweat soaked hair. _Fuck I'd love to show you off, somewhere nice on the lake, spoil you…_

"I have food and running water. We can just go to my place if you want..."

"Definitely want."

 ** _a/n._**

 ** _love them. they all just need a hug and a shower and a decent mattress._**

 ** _next chapter is everything. cannot wait._**

 ** _the notes and pm's are the best. thanks so much._**

 ** _ily tara. #7 xxoo_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter four.**_

The white warehouse covered an entire corner lot with dusty landscape full of sunburnt and spotty weeds. We sat in a scene from Goodfellas, but Motor City Style.

"Is this a set up? A hit? Are you going to steal my car?"

"Well…" She hesitated, narrowed eyes. "I do need a car… since mine was stolen." The last bit we said in goofy jinx.

"Do you want this car? You can have it." I dropped the keys into her palm, smiling wide, secretly dead serious.

"Shut up. I don't want this mess. And your current privilege is really loud right now." _Noted._

I grabbed my gym bag from the trunk and followed her past a mural wall towards the back of the building. We went around the corner into an oddly well-kept courtyard complete with an expansive concrete pad, two expensive basketball hoops and a few random bright metal chairs, taking it in quick through the heavy rain.

"This is home?" We climbed a spiraling set of weak slippery stairs.

"Yep!"

We entered an expansive open, finished space stretching the entire second floor of the building. The inside in complete contrast to the outside. Each pseudo room opened to the next... the living to an office, the office to a kitchen and a bedroom in between. Large, modern art hung on every white painted wall and seemingly high end marble covered the kitchen surface. It was her own specific version of _current_ _privilege_ , but the obvious effort to live grateful blurred the expensive aesthetic. I couldn't bring myself to judge, I just wanted to know more. "Welcome!"

"Wow. I really thought I was living the life in my old Victorian on the lake." I took in the dark beams overhead. "This puts my rental in Jasper to shame."

"Of course you have an adorable Victorian on the lake…" She whispered to herself, pulling vegetables from the fridge.

"This is really impressive, Bella. You don't play around, do you?"

She mocked a muscle flex and tossed her sandals away from the kitchen. "My grandfather was into commercial real estate and my brother had some gourmet nonsense plans for it. But he chickened out. Worried about the neighborhood not really turning over." More eye rolling. "I personally love the neighborhood just like it is." She set two Coronas on the marble counter.

"Did you do all the renovating yourself?" I opened both bottles, handing her one.

"Pretty much." She moved to wash and slice a lime. "My dad helped some with the structural stuff and my brother… he and his boyfriend were all up in my business with the their vision. But…" She handed me a wedge. "We only get along for about an hour, two tops and then we're all hateful, accusing each other of bad taste and ruining each other's lives. So, yes. I'll take the design credit." She tapped her bottle top against mine.

"I can't imagine you not getting along with anyone."

She stilled, the bottle resting at her mouth, we mirrored genuine, knowing smiles. It was a heady, hot minute that I definitely didn't mind hanging in.

"I have my moments... So, if you want to grab a shower, the bathroom is over in the corner."

"Oh. Yeah. I should do that."

"There's towels under the sink. I'm going to get going on this dinner…"

The shower was a trickle tease as was the strong sweet smell of her soaps. I debated between honey or lavender, lost in the thought of her shower after mine. I stroked myself over once, twice then again to soothe the ache that burned since she'd walked into Sonny's. _Fuck._ I breathed through the urge to finish, anxious to be near her again _. Clean gym shorts, no shirt. Oh damn well._

"Does your boyfriend have a spare shirt laying around I could borrow?" I toweled over my head, leaving it to hang around my neck.

"Subtle," she choked, cucumber slice between her teeth. "No shirt. You still get service…"

"Good deal." I hung the towel over the bathroom door, moving closer to the kitchen. Music played low from the other end of the living area. "And the boyfriend…" I started working on my next beer, flexing just in case.

"Oh. He's running late. We'll save him some dinner…"

"Great." I popped a cherry tomato in my smirking mouth. "Can't wait to meet him." Her Elbow to my abs, I buckled, dramatic. The flirt and tease flowed so easy.

 _I say you're whatever you think you are… Watch the naysayers fall right in line…_

"Avett Brothers?"

"Yeah. Feel free to change it to whatever."

"No, it's good. I like them."

"Oh yeah? Me too. It's a nice change from the Slim Shady shit Kai has on 24/7."

"I seriously doubt it's actually Slim Shady. You're showing your age."

"Whatever." She opened our second beers. "You're older than me anyway."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Because… I just do." More wide eyed challenge from my date.

"Well, this looks incredible." I braced against the counter, tightening our bubble. She melted ever so barely and bit more towards me.

"It's just this Mexican corn, tomato, summer salad thing. I figured you eat pretty healthy…" She snuck a peek across my chest. _I see you._

"I am an elite athlete." More obnoxious flexing. "If I ever start working that old man coach pouch though, please call for help."

"Oh god. Okay… well, I hope this tastes as good as it looks. Or my brother is dead."

"His recipe? We should've invited him. I sipped deep, trying to slow my roll. "What can I do to help?"

"Avocados." She slipped me the knife. "And I'm going to grab a quick shower. If you left me any hot water…"

"There's _hot_ water?" I shouted after her.

"Wow. Dissing my do it yourself plumbing? Rude." She disappeared. I missed her.

Following the remaining steps scribbled on a torn grocery bag, I chopped and assembled, then ambitiously set a small round table by a large front window. I checked a few photos taped to a mirror over her desk. Kai, Alexa, parents maybe, definitely the brother and his boyfriend, a few group shots of her classes maybe and then her... fuck, so beautiful… in Europe I figured and definitely no shirtless boyfriends.

"Awww, look at you with all this."

"Look at _you_ …" She brought the last few things to the table; casual, cream dress dusting the floor, more skin, no straps. We sat next to, not across. "Did your mom or your sister teach you how to set a decent table?"

"How do you know I have a sister?" _Busted._

She blushed, full and warm, neck to cheeks. "What? I mean, do you… have a sister or a mom?" Her hair was pulled low, not a trace of make-up, a welcome relief to my high maintenance past.

"I do. One of each."

"Story ends there?"

"They're both in Arizona."

"They moved to Arizona when you did? That's really sweet. Your own personal cheering section."

"My sister was in high school then and they just never left."

"Do you see them much now that you're back in Michigan?"

"No."

"Okay… Story ends there." The moment deepened with the damn music, the beers, the ridiculous movie scene that'd become the day. My pathetic past creeping in on solid possibility.

"God. I'm such a stupid prick sitting here half dressed, pigging out, crying about my mom." I laughed, or tried to. She stilled, staring. I knew she wanted to understand or help. "I'm not actually crying, you know."

"You're not a stupid prick, Edward. I'm… I'm just a nosey bitch. And… you know what I think…"

"What's that?"

"We should have more." She shook her empty bottle by the neck, gorgeous head in hand.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"You can sleep it off on my sofa…"

"I think… that's a horrible idea." I drained my own. "Let's do it."

We settled on the emerald green sofa both buzzing in the best of all the ways. Dishes done, Corona drunk, music smooth… I'd thankfully dodged the family bullet. But I had a basic outline on hers, do good doctor parents, diva chef brother; I also learned Brunelleschi was part of the Renaissance, Florentine to be exact, her favorite period to teach. She explained how she knew the kids wouldn't remember the dates to every period, but the _pretty pictures_ gave them an escape. Teaching made her whole, her words. I hung on every one.

"Hey…" I whispered, bare feet touching on the coffee table, our reflection bright in the large window.

"Hey…"

"How bad _is_ my Wikipedia page?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she mumbled, casually re-knotting her hair.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet."

"Even the good stuff?" She rocked forward, flirty smirking.

"There's good stuff?" I folded my arm behind my head, her eyes tracing the words inked on my bicep.

"I want to tell you something," she whispered, lost in the window glow.

"Sure…"

"About Kai... he watched his dad die. _Violently._ When he was eight. Eight. Years. Old."

"Jesus." I stroked down her back.

"His sister's in jail for drugs, his mom works herself to death on night shifts… These kids… they don't have a lot of choices. I'm so scared for him. For my whole damn school, really. I just wanted you to understand… He's been through some very dark shit, Edward. He likes to play tough, but he's fragile inside. Any attention or hope… any chance you can give him. It's a big deal. He's a really loyal kid." Alcohol made raw reality even more so. I understood that all too well. She quickly wiped tears.

"Okay… Hey… Hey, look at me." I gently gripped, she peeked over her shoulder. "You're doing good things here."

"I mean, I honestly don't know shit about basketball and he may not be as good as what you usually look for… I just... I remembered the way you were with the kids that day." She hid behind her hands. "I know. I know. It was like a hundred years ago. And I'm not a crazy stalker. Because I'm sure you have plenty of those. And I'm sure you have to be super cautious around weirdos and women that call out of nowhere… especially from hundred years ago…"

"Shhh… Bella… Hey, I can help. Will you let me help?"

"Yes… I'd be so grateful for _any_ help… for _your_ help. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I playfully tugged her hair, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Ugh…" She shook, smiling wide, eyes damp. "I'm not an emo art girl. I swear. I'm not. Because I know that's a thing. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"Not at all." I fought the sheer urge to grab and hold her tight. _I'd love to show you what I really think..._

"I just have trouble getting out of my own head sometimes and… I _over_ love. Which I don't know if _that's_ a thing. But it has to be, because it feels like it is. _And_ … too much to drink." Slow to stand, she dropped a furry, white pillow in my lap. "Okay, Superstar. I'm super sleepy and actually super embarrassed."

I caught her hand, thumbing across. "Don't be embarrassed. Please… I'm flattered. Really… And I'm glad you called. And I'm glad I'm here."

She tightened her hold. "If you need anything, I'll be over there."

"And I'll be right here." Lights out, lamps off, candle blown, I listened to her crawl into bed. Darkness settled, minutes ticked. "Bella…"

"Yeah…"

"How's the mattress?" Gut deep laughing cut through the quiet, open space.

"Let's trade! Now I feel really bad!" Her voice horse, from the laughs, the hour, the emotion.

"No, no I'm good." I fumbled for my cell, loaded and lit, the only glow on.

"What are you doing now?"

"Checking my Wikipedia."

"Oh my god."

 _ **a/n.**_

 _ **lights out. love them.**_

 _ **super grateful for the sweet notes. so fun chatting about these two.**_

 _ **weekend coronas on me. have a peaceful one.**_

 _ **ily tara. ramroll4ever xo**_


End file.
